We can handle it together
by shrapnelsinmyheart
Summary: Pepper has a good news for Tony, but doesn't seem to care. One-shot. Angsty with Fluffiness. First fanfic. R&R. Please be nice :)


Pepper is on her way home, with a big smile on her face, she doesn't know if she's ecstatic, scared, etc. She is now a wife of her ex-boss, having Tony in her life is really wonderful. And now, she will have an opportunity to become a mother of their child, yes, she is pregnant.

She will tell Tony about the news, "Of course he will be happy," she thought with a happy slight worried sigh. She has been holding her pregnancy test with clear two blue lines the whole trip.

Tony, on the other side, has been working the whole day, he is preparing for a mission that will happen soon, he haven't eaten yet, in other words, he is in a very busy state.

Pepper entered the house and put her things down for a moment on the couch and made her way to her husband's workshop.

"Hi", she said sweetly with a smile as she entered.

Tony only nodded in response.

She felt a little bit embarrassed as he answered her.

"Tony, I have a very good news", she said as she walked to his place, "I know that we want this both", she continued.

Pepper keeps on talking noticing Tony's, "I'm very busy" response.

"Baby, you have to listen to me, come on", she said even though she felt annoyed.

Tony's temper reached to the highest point, "Where in the word "BUSY" that you don't understand?" He shouted.

Pepper stepped back, shocked, she didn't notice that the test fell out of her hand.

"Can't you see I'm busy here?! I'm working, see?! But you keep on disturbing me! What do you want?!" He continued as he looked at her with those furious eyes.

Pepper looked down, her breath begins to tremble, a single tear run down her cheek, "I'm so sorry" she whispered. She turned around and walked towards the door.

She made her way to their bed room, she changed to her night gown. She lay down on their bed, taking a deep breath, trying to relax. She cried silently. "Don't worry sweet heart, Daddy loves you, he is just so busy lately." She whispered. She felt asleep without noticing it.

Tony was shocked, he wasn't able to know what to do until she left. "What the hell did I just do?" Tony fists his hand and covered his mouth, "I'm so stupid!" he whispered.

After a minute or so, Tony is trying to figure out how to apologize to Pepper. He was about to walked to his door when he noticed something on the ground. He picked it and saw it was a pregnancy test. He saw the two blue lines, clearly positive.

He rushed to their bed room, he silently open the door. It was dark but he can see Pepper sleeping. He walked to their bed and lay beside her. He cuddled her from behind, he tightened his grip on her hips as if someone is going to take her away and kissed the back of her neck. "I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry." He whispered.

Pepper was awakened by his voice and his kiss. Her eyes opened slowly, "Tony?" she whispered back.

"I'm here." He answered comfortingly and nuzzled his nose on her collarbone.

"Hey." She smiled as she rolled to face him. "What are you doing here?" She asked and cupped Tony's cheek, removing his hair from his face. "Hmmm?"

Tony smiled, "Is it illegal for me to talk to my wife who just brought the best news ever?" he pouted playfully.

Pepper's eyes sparkled, "You knew? How?" she asked.

"You dropped something on the workshop." He answered. "Is that your intention?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No!" she answered with a laugh. "I didn't notice it fell."

"I'm just kidding." He answered and cupped Pepper's cheek. "I'm so sorry for what I did lately." He said with sincerity in his eyes.

Pepper looked down, "It's alright, I understand." She said as she bit her lower lip.

"No it's not, come here." He said as he opened his arms and Pepper obliged to accept it.

She rested her head to his chest.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you whatever the situation is." He said, soothing his hand on her arm. "I'm so sorry, Pepper."

She nodded and smiled, "I forgive you."

"Thank you," he kissed the top of her head, "how long have you been pregnant? What did the doctor tell you?" He asked.

Pepper looked at Tony "She told me that I'm 4 weeks pregnant." She smiled. "And she told me that I need to take some rest and avoid too much stress because it won't be good for the baby."

Tony nodded, "We can handle that." He replied with a smile.

"Yes, unfortunately, I was in the middle of practicing my resting habit when you disturbed me." She said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He laughed. "Alright, alright. Go back to sleep. I'll stay here," He looked at her and gave a warming smile.

Pepper nodded.

Tony leaned down and gave Pepper a loving kiss. "I love you so much, honey." He said when they parted.

He leaned down again so he can kiss Pepper's stomach, "I love you, baby." He said as he kissed it.

He kissed Pepper's forehead for the last time. "Good night, Mommy."

Pepper settled herself comfortably on Tony's arms. "I love you too, Daddy." She said and kissed Tony's cheek.

Tony watched Pepper as she drifted to sleep. Listening to her breath and watching her face sleeping.

He smiled at the fact that soon they will have a baby in their arms.


End file.
